Another Empty Bottle
by uhohmaeday
Summary: Highschool AU / Clexa Endgame / No dreams came, but peace did. There were no nightmares, and that was the best she could ask for right now.


_a/n: Inspired by "Another Empty Bottle" by Katy McAllister. This will be a multi-chapter fic. Not sure about any update schedule as of now._

* * *

The screams were muffled behind Lexa's closed door, but they were still deafening to her ears. There was no point in turning on music any more. She knew that it never worked. She'd still be able to hear their venom through the lyrics. So she did all she knew how to do, she stared at the ceiling with the door locked and focused on each of her strangled breaths.

Each word her parents threw at each other was another part of her once whole heart cracking beyond repair. The memories of her parents reading her sleep used to rock her into her dreams during these fights, but now all she could remember were the walls of her house collapsing in on them. There was no hope any more even though she still searched every moment for it. Now there was just an empty mind filled with the poison of alcohol, eyes filled with salted tears, and yells saying "worthless bitch".

* * *

"Come on, let's dance," Finn said while he pulled his car over on the side of the dirt road. He got out of the car without an ounce of hesitancy once it was parked. The keys were still in the ignition and the car's engine was still on.

"What? No! Finn? It's dark" Clarke said as he rounded the front of the car and opened up her car door. He un-buckled her seatbelt and took her hand. "What are you doing?" she accused.

"We're going to dance," he said as he tugged her gently out of the car.

"We're on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere at midnight," she said as she got guided out in front of the Jeep's headlights. The radio was still playing over the hum of the engine.

"Exactly." He lifted her hand and spun her around then started to dance.

"An ax murderer is going to see us and kill us," Clarke said.

"I'll protect you." A smile spread on Clarke's face as she gave in and danced along to the music with him. The music was fast. Probably too fast for her skill level. Okay, definitely too fast for her skill level because before she knew it she was tripping over his feet. Laughter formed as she caught her balance.

"I never claimed to be any good at this," she laughed.

"You're doing great," he said. "You're beautiful."

"You're pretty handsome yourself." He caught her hand and pulled her in to look into her eyes.

"I love you," he murmured.

Clarke froze for a second then looked up at him. Her brain went blank then a mile a minute. This was the first time he had spoken those words. That either of them had. He loved her. Finn loved Clarke.

"I love you too," she whispered after her mouth caught up to her mind. She kissed him slow and sweet before wrapping her arms around him. Without letting go, she started to sway with him despite the fast beat of the music. She just wanted to listen to his heart. That is what she wanted to dance along to.

* * *

When silence finally came around, Lexa found herself curled up on top of her sheets fast asleep. No dreams came, but peace did. There were no nightmares, and that was the best she could ask for right now. But the cell phone on her nightstand started to vibrate just loud enough to wake Lexa from her slumber. It was three in the morning, and she groggily reached over to answer it. There was no point in seeing who it was. She already knew the answer.

"Clarke?" she groaned.

"Lex? Did I wake you?" Clarke's voice was excited on the other phone.

"Nah, I just sound like this all the time," she said with the faintest of smiles.

"Listen," the blonde said, clearly grinning over the line. "Sorry for waking you, but I had to call. Finn and I had a date tonight."

"You two have a date every night."

"Not every night, but that's not that point."

"He told me something," her voice quivered with the anticipation of telling her friend.

"Crap. The rumor was right. He _is_ getting that sex change isn't he? Damn," Lexa joked.

"No! Not funny, Lex," she said somewhat sternly. "You gonna let me tell you or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, sorry. What did pretty boy tell you?"

"He said he loved me!" she said with a slight squeak of excitement in her voice.

"No shit? Really?" Lexa said. She was now wide awake. "Did you say it back?"

"Well, yeah!" she said. "Listen, sorry for waking you up, but I _had_ to tell someone. How was your night?"

"Oh you know, just the usual, homework," she lied.

"You don't do homework," Clarke said.

"You're right. But I did do some drugs and a girl on _top _of my homework."

"Seriously, Lex. You do anything fun?" she said.

"Nah. I was bored all day. But I could have done that if I wanted to!"

Clarke laughed in disbelief and said, "Sure. Well, I'll let you go back to sleep, Lex. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Princess."

"Goodbye, Commander."

The line went dead.


End file.
